Importance
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Re gets hit by an avalanch and brought to the brink of death. While he's unconscious his family and his Berkians allies discuss among themselves why they don't want him to die.
1. Chapter 1

**_Importance_**

* * *

Moonlight streamed down on the volcano known as Dragon Island. A few dragons were out fishing, while the rest were sound asleep. The only non-nocturnal dragon that was wide awake was the Dragon King, Re. He was inside the volcano, in the throne room. He didn't feel the least bit tired. He and his family had just arrived to spend the summer in the Northern Archipelago where the Vikings lived. Most of the viking villages saw the dragon race as a threat or a problem. The only village that saw dragons as friends was this the little island of Berk. The chief, Hiccup, was the first person to train a dragon and ride one. He met his first ever friend, the Night Fury Toothless, when he was just a fifteen year old boy. That meeting set off a chain reaction of events. The fist being the downfall of the former owner of Dragon Island, the Red Death, and the alliance between humans and dragons. Re was very happy with the situation, knowing that he could land in the middle of a viking village and not have to worry about himself or his family.

Re looked down at Aurora. Out of all the members of his family, he had known her for the longest time. They had known each other since they were eggs. Aurora was his best friend, his sole mate, his queen. He wouldn't have been able to rule a country as big as Draconia without her. He gently nuzzled her neck. She was fast asleep with her sapphire blues wings over their two dragonets, Princess Apollo and Prince Apollo. The rest of Re's family were elsewhere. His adopted brother, Tenor, and his family were out hunting with the rest of the nocturnal dragons. Re and Aurora's adopted human son, Chris, and his family were sleeping in a different part of the castle.

A soft breeze flew in from outside, bringing with it the smell of the ocean. Aurora stirred and opened her silver eyes.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm in too good of a mood to sleep," Re said. Aurora chuckled softly. She sat up and nuzzled his neck.

"You should get some rest," she said. "You'll need all your strength for the race tomorrow." Re stretched his legs and wings.

"I suppose," he said. He settled down and Aurora wormed as close as she could to him. Re laid his head down and Aurora rested her head on top of his shoulders. They both fell asleep in minuets.

The next morning the dragons put on their face paint for the dragon race against Berk. Re put blue spirals around his eye and put the Draconian crest on each wings. Aurora put ice blue snowflakes around each eye and on her wings. Avalon put her maple leaf all over her body and her left eye. Apollo covered his wings with small orange suns, and the rest of his body got orange vertical stripes. He also put a large orange sun on his left eye.

"You guys ready?" Re asked. Both young dragonets nodded, excitedly. "We just have to wait for the others."

The rest of their family arrived a short time later, all with their face paint on. Windwalker had yellow zigzag stripes all over her wings, fins, and down her forehead. Tenor had a white star painted around each eye and the underside of his wings had thousands of tiny white dots, making it looked like the starry night sky. Black Widow had red spider web patterns on her wings and back. Her spider was painted, in red, around the red hourglass shape on her forehead. Serenity and Edelweiss were the only ones not racing. Edelweiss wanted to race, but Hiccup had an age restriction. Though Edelweiss was a great dragon rider already, she had to wait until she was fifteen before she could race.

They all flew in and landed on the floor of the throne room. Edelweiss was not in a good mood about being left out while all her friends raced. She mounted Black Widow and her parents mounted their dragons. The dragons spread their wings and took off.

They landed on Berk where the vikings were setting up for the dragon race. The racers also had their face paint on already. Hiccup had just finished putting bright red stripes on Toothless when his allies landed in front of him.

"Hey, right on time," Hiccup said. "We're just about done setting up."

"Oh, can we go get the sheep?" asked Avalon.

"The sheep are already here," said Hiccup. He pointed to the pen beside the sheep launcher, full of sheep.

"Oh," said Avalon. She looked disappointed.

"I wish I could race," said Edelweiss sadly. "All my friends are."

"Racing is very dangerous," said Hiccup. "And you're not old enough." Edelweiss sighed sadly and gripped her mother's hand, at least she wouldn't be alone.

"Well we should head for the arena," Hiccup said. The Draconians followed the Berkians to the arena. They waited there while the rest of the village settled down in the grand stands. Snotlout was causally munching a salmon, leaning on Hookfang. He looked over at Tenor.

"You know you don't look as terrifying with that paint on," he chuckled. Tenor hissed and turned on Snotlout. He began stalking Snotlout into a corner. He opened his mouth, exposing his venomous teeth. Snotlout stared at him with wide eyes. Tenor growled with his mouth open. Then, quick as a snake, he snatched the salmon from Snotlout and swallowed it whole. Snotlout nearly had a heart attack.

"How about now?" Tenor asked.

"Okay, okay point taken," said Snotlout timidly.

"I may not look terrifying, but I can still be dangerous and unpredictable," Tenor continued, mischievously. "You just bare that in mind today." He licked his lips and walked back to his comrades.

"We should mount up," said Hiccup. The riders did as they were told. All too soon there came the sound of the foghorn and the racers took off.

The first sheep was launched and it was snatched by Avalon. She clutched it with all four sets of talons. She threw it to Re, when she was getting tired of holding it. The racers flew through the course. The sheep was tossed from player to player. When Tenor had it, he suddenly felt something jump onto his back (Hiccup had learned how to walk onto different dragons mid flight from his mother). Tenor was familiar with this tactic and knew the perfect move. He did a rapid 360 spin so suddenly that Hiccup fell off. Tenor then tossed Windwalker the sheep and dove after Hiccup. He caught him with his back talons and eventually dropped him back onto Toothless. Meanwhile, Windwalker threw the sheep into the Draconians' basket. The next sheep was launched. The Twins caught it and flew off. Tuffnut was currently holding the sheep. Suddenly Apollo rammed into the side of the Zippleback. Tuffnut dropped the sheep, but before Apollo could catch it the sheep was snagged by Eret. Black Widow dived bombed Eret, followed by Avalon. The Princess stole the sheep and flew off as fast as she could. She threw it to Aurora, but it was intercepted by Fishlegs and Meatlug. They buzzed through the hanger. Black Widow put on a burst of speed and flew a head of everyone else. She hid in the top branches of the Golden Apple Tree. Then when Fishlegs and Meatlug flew overhead, she shot out at Meatlug. The Gronkle was so startled that she dropped the sheep. Black Widow caught the sheep and flew off.

"Not fair Black Widow," Fishlegs called after her. Black Widow flew into the plaza and threw the sheep into their basket. The crowd roared. This gave the Draconians an idea. While the next sheep was being loaded, they flew in a tight circle and spoke in hushed tones.

When the next sheep was launched the Draconians let it be caught by Astrid. They followed her through the course. Astrid flew into the lead, not weary of the Draconians' plan. When they flew into the hanger, Black Widow jumped out at Stormfly. The Nadder squawked in surprise. She didn't even notice Tenor fly by, stealing the sheep as he went. They flew out of the hanger and around the back of the island. Tenor flew into the plaza and scored.

The Draconians kept up with this strategy. The Berkians were certainly nervous. They knew that Black Widow was going to jump out at them, but they didn't know where or when. They still managed to score as many points as the Draconians. Mostly because, after a while, they were able to dodge the dragon that came at them from behind after Black Widow jumped out. Black Widow herself was enjoying her part of the strategy. She was finally living up to the spider she was named after.

All too soon, the foghorn blew again, indicating the final lap. The Black Sheep was launched and Hiccup caught it. He had a plan to deal with Black Widow. He just had to know where she would be hiding. As they flew towards the weather vane, he looked around for Black Widow. She suddenly sped passed them. Hiccup clicked the stirrup and Toothless shot after her. They stayed right on her tail. Black Widow looked behind her nervously. She was flying at top speed, and Toothless was catching up. She had to out fly him somehow. She suddenly put on the breaks and was suddenly behind Toothless. The Night Fury was taken by surprise. He slowed down and looked over his wings, but didn't see anything. Hiccup was looking around for her as well. But neither of them saw where she went.

"She's a smart one Toothless," Hiccup said. Toothless gurgled in agreement. They flew through the hanger, keeping their eyes open for Black Widow. The other Draconians didn't follow Toothless, because they saw where Black Widow went. Toothless flew over the Golden Apple Tree and into the plaza. Hiccup threw the black sheep towards the Berkian's basket. But suddenly Black Widow came out of no where, intercepted the sheep, and threw it into the Draconians' basked. Everyone was stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The racers gathered in the plaza to cool off after the race. Black Widow was prancing around, proud of herself. Re stretched his limbs and wings. Hiccup dismounted.

"Where were you hiding?" he asked Black Widow.

"Right underneath you," said Black Widow. "It was kind of hard to see me because I'm the same color." Hiccup stroked her ears. Gobber stepped forward at that moment and announced that Draconia had won that race, but only by one sheep. With the race over, the Draconians went up to the Golden Apple Tree where Serenity and Edelweiss sat. Black Widow ran right to her rider and laid beside her. Edelweiss hugged Black Widow's head.

"Did you see me out there?" Black Widow said excitedly. "I definitely made my little black spider proud." Suddenly she saw that Edelweiss wasn't smiling. Black Widow licked her face.

"What are we doing tomorrow Dad?" asked Chris.

"Training again," Re said.

"You were training all day yesterday," said Serenity. "And the day before that." Re and Aurora exchanged glance. Pretty much the whole family was training in the arena now, including Edelweiss. Serenity spent most days on the balcony outside her room. She watched the wild dragons fly about and the additional wildlife that swam in the ocean. However it was only during the summer months that Edelweiss trained in the arena. During the winter months she went to the Bluegreen Hospital learning about healing dragons.

Serenity leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Chris sat next to her on his chair. The dragons laid down on the Dragonnip in the golden shade of the apple tree.

"Do I have to go to the arena?" Chris asked.

"Well, someone has to teach Edel how to fight with a sword," Re pointed out. He considered for a minuet.

"Tell you what," said Aurora, who had seen into Re's mind. "You train with us and the children tomorrow, and the day after we'll take you two out flying ourselves."

"Alright, that sounds fair," Chris said.

"Yeah," Serenity agreed. "I'll walk along the beach tomorrow, I haven't done that in a while."

"Don't worry my dear, we haven't forgotten about you," Re said. Serenity smiled at him.

"Well, we should head back to Dragon Island," said Aurora. "While we still have the energy."

They all got their feet and the three humans mounted their respective dragons. They took off and headed for Dragon Island. When they got there, they landed on the ledge throne in the throne room. They sat down around the huge fire pit. Re spat fire at the logs in the middle of the fire pit. Outside a thunderstorm was rapidly approaching. The ocean grew choppy and grey.

When the sun set and it started to rain, the Draconians disbursed and went to their respective rooms. Re, Aurora, and their dragonets settled down on the ledge throne. Apollo and Avalon went right to sleep. Re settled himself next to Aurora.

"Is it fair of me to have everyone in the arena, and leave Serenity all by herself?" Re asked.

"There are plenty of dragons on this island to keep her company," Aurora said. "And I can't foresee anything bad happening to her." Re considered for a minuet.

"Perhaps I should sit out this training session," he said. "And join her in her walk on the beach." Aurora smiled at him.

"Very well," she said. "I will take care of Apollo and Avalon." She nuzzled his neck.

"Sometimes you can be a real softy," she giggled. She yawned and laid her head down. Re stretched his wings and yawned. He laid his head down beside Aurora's and they both fell asleep.

Early the next morning Chris woke up and got out of bed. He dressed and strapped on his swords. He looked at his sleeping wife and sat on the side of the bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later," he whispered. He got up and went to wake up Edelweiss.

Serenity woke up a short while later. She got out of bed and dressed. She then sat on the bed coming up with things to do today. She still planned to walk along the beach, and maybe hang out with the wild dragons. She pulled on her boots and stood up. She grabbed her hat and left.

She made her way down to the beach. The storm had passed and the sun was out for once. The smell of brine filled the air. Serenity walked quietly along the coast with her hands in her pockets. Several dragons flew overhead, occasionally diving for fish. Serenity sat on a boulder for a while to watch, wishing she could fly again. Then, all of a sudden she heard the beating of wings and the thud of a landing dragon behind her. She turned to see Re standing there, wearing just his crown.

"Hello Re," Serenity said, surprised.

"You look like you could use some company," Re said. Serenity smiled at him.

"What about the arena?" she asked as he laid beside her.

"There are plenty of teachers for the kids," Re said. "But you don't have anyone to keep you company." Serenity hugged his head.

"Thank you sir," she said. Re licked her face. She giggled and stroked his neck. They got to their feet. Re knelt down and Serenity mounted him bareback. He stood up and walked down the beach.

They were quiet for while, just watching the dragons dive for fish. Re went down the beach at various speeds. Serenity had ridden dragons bareback before, she was quite used to it.

"So, where are you taking us tomorrow?" Serenity asked.

"Just around the Archipelago," said Re. "Visit the other dragon leaders."

"That'll be fun," Serenity said. "And we can bring Edelweiss too."

"If she wants to come," Re said. "That free spirit's starting to show."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Serenity said. "And she really loves her friends." Re murmured in agreement. He broke into a slow trot, right in the shallow water.

"What else were you planning to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know," Serenity said. "Probably watch the ocean from my balcony."

"Hmm, well Aurora predicts more rain," Re said. "So, you should stay indoors." Serenity looked up at the sky, clouds were indeed rolling in.

"Very well," she said. "We should head in now, I'll find something to do." Re spread his wings and took off. Serenity held onto his neck with both her arms and legs. Re flew around the volcano and into the throne room. He landed on the ledge throne. Serenity slid off his back. Re lit the fire pit and laid down on his cushion. Serenity laid next to him and he draped a wing around her.

"You can go back to the arena if you want to," Serenity said.

"Nah," Re said. "That lot's going to be soaking wet when they come in here. The least I can do is keep this fire as big as I can, they'll need it." No sooner had he said that, then a loud clap of thunder boomed outside. Then their came the pitter patter of rain.

"Will they turn in early?" Serenity asked.

"Nope," said Re. "Good fighters can take down any enemy in any kind of weather."

"Oh," said Serenity.

"What about you?" Re said. "Would you turn down a patient because it was pouring rain, or a howling blizzard?"

"I see your point," Serenity said. She wormed closer to him. Re laid his head in her lap. Serenity stroked his scaly face. He purred at her touch.

"Say, I know you don't have any interest in gold," he said after a few minuets. "But if you could have anything from the vaults, what would it be?" Serenity considered.

"I don't know, I would want something small," she said. "Something I can carry with me in my pocket. Or something I can really use." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her dragon scale locket.

Recently the younger Draconians had been locked up on Berk, for disturbing the peace. Edelweiss had been put in the dungeons, away from her friends. She had been wearing the locket at the time. But was broken off her neck by the sheep farmer, Sven. The chain had been damaged beyond repair. The locket itself, and the photos inside, were unharmed.

"This could use a new chain," said Serenity. "I don't suppose your vaults has a new chain." Re lifted his head and held out his paw. Serenity handed him the locket. Re examined it quietly.

"I'm sure there's the perfect chain just waiting for this locket," he said. "In fact its original chain came from the vaults." He gave it back. "I'll look into it." Serenity put the locket away. Suddenly thunder boomed outside, followed by lightning flashes. Re spat more fire into the fire pit. Then he put his head back into Serenity's lap. They fell silent as they watched the storm outside, and waited for the rest of the family to come in from training.

A few hours later they came in. Re and Serenity were fast asleep. The rest of the family were soaking wet as Re had predicted. They all sat around the fire pit. The fire was low. Aurora lit up again. Then she nudged Re's head. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hello," he groaned. He yawned and stretched his wings. "How was training?"

"Pretty stormy," said Aurora. "But nothing a roaring fire won't fix." She laid next him. "How was your day?"

"Quiet," said Re.

"Dad, how early do you want to set out tomorrow?" Chris asked. Re considered.

"Just after dawn," he said. "So you should get to bed early." He then lowered his head to Serenity, and gently nudged her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She smiled when she saw that her family was back. She stretched. Chris held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. They mounted their dragons and flew out of the throne room with Black Widow and Edelweiss. Apollo and Avalon laid down beside Aurora and fell asleep.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Aurora.

"Serenity wants a new chain for her locket," Re said. "That farmer on Berk, Sven, broke the old one."

"That can certainly be arranged," said Aurora. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Just around to all our good neighbors," said Re. "We haven't done so in a while."

"They'll like that," said Aurora. She yawned and stretched her wings. She laid her head down. Re followed suit and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Re and Aurora woke the next morning, to find it raining again. This dampened Re's mood. Aurora spotted the disappointed looks on both his face and on the faces of Apollo and Avalon. She giggled.

"Don't worry," she said. "It will stop raining this afternoon. You'll still get a chance to go out and enjoy the world."

"I wanted to be out all day," Re said. "Oh, well. I guess you can't have everything."

"Serenity and Chris understand," Aurora said. "They can wait until it stops." Apollo and Avalon flew off and disappeared into the rest of the mountain. Re and Aurora sat on their respective cushions to watch the rain outside. Aurora lit the fireplace with her blue fire. She snuggled close to Re.

"We'll be able to retire soon," she said.

"We've got a few years still," Re pointed out. "It's still too early to think about retirement." He stretched his wings to keep them from cramping up.

Just as Aurora predicted, the rain stopped right after lunchtime. She and Re got to their feet and stretched. Aurora clicked her talons and their saddles appeared on their backs. They flew up to the balcony outside Chris and Serenity's room. Edelweiss and Black Widow were off playing with the other dragonets. Serenity and Chris were both ready for the long flight. Serenity had packed a picnic dinner. She mounted Aurora and Chris mounted Re. The two dragons spread their wings and took off.

They flew all over the Archipelago. They visited the other dragons who own islands: Screaming Island, Fireworm Island, Breakneck Bog, and Eel Island. Re and Aurora weren't concerned about the eels, dragons stayed in the sky and eels stayed in the water. Plus Serenity had the antidote to eel poisoning.

As the sun began to set, they turned and headed towards Berk which was their last destination. They planed to eat their picnic in the woods behind the arena. They flew over the ocean and spotted a red Scauldron swimming absentmindedly below them. She paid the Draconian dragons no mind.

Eventually they landed on Berk, quite far from the village. The dragons came to a halt at the base of a taller mountain. Serenity and Chris dismounted.

"That was fun," Serenity said, as she got her picnic basket off Aurora's saddle.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of flying," Chris said. He sat on a fallen log and Serenity sat next to him and opened the picnic basket. Re and Aurora laid down on the grass, at the base of a large pine tree.

"Great day to be a dragon," Aurora said.

"Indeed," Re agreed. He looked over at Serenity and Chris, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" Aurora asked, a bit nervously.

"Watch and see," Re snickered. He picked up a large stone and slammed it into his free paw. Chris felt it and shouted in surprise. Re snickered. Aurora gave him a look of disapproval. He was about to say something when he felt a sharp pinch on his shoulder. He hissed and glared at Chris, who had pinched his own shoulder to get back at Re. The green dragon got to his feet. Chris must have realized what Re was about to do, because he jumped up and took off running. Re took off after him. Serenity still sat on the log, looking both amused and annoyed. Aurora got up and joined her.

"I really wish they wouldn't use the special connection to cause each other pain," Aurora said.

"I get the feeling they'll use it when their sparing," Serenity said. Aurora nodded in agreement. They watched the two chase each other around the clearing. Serenity handed Aurora a hard boiled egg, which the Queen ate eagerly.

Chris was running so fast, he was stumbling over the uneven ground. Suddenly he stepped in a loose tree root and fell the ground. He felt a stabbing pain on his ankle, which Re felt also. Chris painfully freed his ankle and Re helped him to his feet. They both limped back to the clearing. They were both a bit embarrassed.

When they got back to the clearing Serenity and Aurora got to their feet, looking concerned. Serenity got her medical bag off Aurora's saddle.

"What happened?" she asked. She helped Re support Chris until he was sitting down on the log.

"I tripped and hurt my ankle," Chris said wincing. Serenity pulled off his boot and rested his foot on the picnic basket. She examined it. Re and Aurora laid back down on the grass, it got the pressure off Re's foot.

"Is it bad?" Chris asked, still wincing.

"No," Serenity assured him. "It's just a sprain." She reached into her bag and pulled out an ankle brace. She secured it around his foot. Chris tried to keep a strait face as she tightened the straps.

"There," Serenity said as she finished up.

"Thanks," Chris said. Serenity put his boot back on and closed her bag. She could hear Re breathe a sigh of relief. Serenity sat back on the log.

"I thought your specialty was dragons," Chris said.

"Well, you have half a dragon's heart," Serenity said. "So you count." Chris smiled at her.

Re and Aurora settled down again. The pain in Re's paw subsided. Aurora looked at him with a smug look.

"Let that be a lesson to you," she said. Re scowled at her.

"Oh hush up," he said. "It was just a bit of fun."

"You call hurting each other fun?" Aurora asked. Re shook himself and snorted. Aurora got to her feet.

"You don't get this upset when we're sparing," Re pointed out.

"Yes, but that's when you fight fare," said Aurora. "I know you didn't give Chris half your heart just so you could hurt both him and yourself. I mean I don't mind you two chasing each other like hatchlings, but I do mind you smashing yourself with a rock just as a prank." Re got up as well.

"He can do the same to me," he said. Aurora flared her nostrils and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want him hurt you anymore than you hurting him," she said sternly. "It may seem all fun and games until it gets to the point where even Serenity can't save you."

"Can you see that happening?" Re asked.

"It doesn't take a foreseer to see that bad things will happen if that continues," said Aurora. Re heaved a huge sigh. He was about to say something when suddenly there came a loud rumbling sound, and the ground shook. Re looked up and saw huge boulders rolling down the mountain, heading right for Aurora. Re acted quickly. He ran towards Aurora as fast as he could. He pushed her out of the way, just as all the rocks fell on top of him. Aurora rolled out of harm's way. She jumped to her feet and turned just in time to see her soul mate disappear under a mountain of rocks.

"NOOOOO!" Aurora screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The avalanche soon came to a rest. Aurora immediately ran to the pile of rocks where Re had been standing and began trying to dig him out. Serenity helped Chris to his feet. He could feel the avalanche on top of Re, it made his whole body ache. Serenity let him lean on her.

"Are you okay?" he moaned.

"Few bruises," Serenity said. "What about you? You injured?"

"No, I think it's just Dad," Chris said. He sat down on the log which was half submerged in rubble. Serenity then went to help Aurora dig the king out.

It took a long time to dig through all the rubble. Re was at the very bottom of the avalanche. But soon they saw green scales, dulled by dust. Aurora uncovered his head while Serenity uncovered his body and wings.

Re was in bad shape. Several of his scales had been ripped out, the membrane of his wings was torn and bleeding, he had two black eyes, a nasty bleeding bump on his forehead, and his left horn was broken clean off. He lay unconscious on rock and grass.

Aurora nudged him carefully. He didn't stir. The queen grew desperate, she couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Re," she called. "My love, can you hear me?" Serenity ran to get her medical bag. She grabbed it and ran back to Re. She began examining him. She didn't need her stethoscope, she already knew that his heart was still beating. Aurora swished her tail back and forth anxiously. Serenity X-rayed the king using her magic. She saw that his backbone was sprained, and his skull was cracked.

"He doesn't look good," she said. "We need to get him back to my hospital ASAP."

Chris helped the two of them get his father onto a stretcher that Aurora conjured up. They secured him snuggly and carefully. Then they attached the stretcher to Aurora's saddle. Chris and Serenity mounted the queen and they took off slowly. They headed for the village. Aurora used her magic to make sure Re didn't fall off, or get hurt further. Serenity made sure Chris didn't fall off either.

They soon got to the apple tree where the rest of the Draconians were waiting. They instantly grew concerned when Re was lowered onto the dragonnip. Aurora landed. Serenity dismounted first. She helped Chris off, and helped him over to his chair.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Chris said. "I can move fine, it just hurts." He gripped her hand firmly. She gripped his hand in both of hers.

"Dad needs you more than I do," he said. Serenity kissed his forehead gently, then went over to Re. Aurora had taken him off the stretcher. They all gave her space and quite while she worked. She then cleaned the dirt and dust off his scales. Then cleaned his wounds with Night Fury saliva and covered them with bandages, including his broken horn. She put a special brace on his his back to heal his backbone, he had to lay flat on his back to keep it from getting damaged further. Finally she inserted a thin tube into his mouth so she could give him food and water while he was unconscious.

With her work done for now, she sat back on her heels. Aurora approached her mate and laid beside him.

"Will he be okay?" Aurora asked. "My foresight has gone all fuzzy."

"That's up to him," said Serenity. "I'll help in anyway I can." She gently stroked Re's snout. She gave him morphine to take Re's pain away. Luckily Chris felt the morphine as well. Serenity sat next to him. Tenor and Windwalker allowed the prince and princess to get closer to their parents.

"Be careful," Aurora whispered. "He's hurt bad."

"Yes, mama," said the two dragonets in unison. They laid down beside their mother, she draped her wing over them. The others laid down on the dragonnip. They decided to wait until the next day to inform the rest of Berk what had happened. The atmosphere was dead silent. The Draconians all watched Re, preying to Lord Draco that their king would pull through.

When the sun set Aurora insisted that everyone get some sleep. She made herself comfortable beside her dragonets and her mate. Tenor and Windwalker flew into the tree with Black Widow. The three humans went inside the house. Serenity told Aurora to wake her up if anything changed. When everyone was sound asleep, Aurora used her magic to put a blanket over Re. She still couldn't see if he was going to be okay or not.

That night was a long one for Aurora. She was so worried that she couldn't sleep. When the sun came up she was starting to feel sleepy, but didn't give in. She still had her job as Queen to do. She looked out at the sea absentmindedly. Her mind went back in time to when she and Re were young dragonets, fresh out of the egg.

Their relationship was much similar to Serenity's and Chris's relationship; they became friends from the moment they set eyes on each other. Every heart beating second they were together, and had each other's back. Aurora couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

The other Draconians woke up one by one. Chris was feeling pain again, which told Serenity that the morphine had worn off. She gave Re more, then checked his injuries. Aurora watched anxiously again.

"Well, he hasn't gotten any worse," Serenity said. "That's the only good news I can give at this time." She poured fresh, glacier water into the tube in Re's mouth.

"You should get some rest your majesty," she said. "You look exhausted." Aurora sighed.

"I'm alright for now," she said. She slowly got to her feet and stretched her wings. "I still have to inform the Berkians about this." She shook the dirt off her blue scales. She spread her wings and took off. The two nightly dragons watched her go.

"I don't understand it," said Windwalker. "When someone's sick or injured, their family and friends feel like they have to stop eating and sleeping like that's going to speed up the recovery process." Tenor looked at her.

"You've never been in that situation?" he asked.

"Well, no," said Windwalker. "But it's not like I don't get worried when someone I love is in jeopardy, I just don't feel the need to weaken myself."

"Amen to that," Tenor said. "I bet you never got scolded for believing that." Windwalker looked at him.

"You have?" she asked. Tenor nodded.

"When Re was hit by lighting," he began. "And was in a similar situation then he's in now. The rest of the country had been told o'course. I went off and caught me a small stag 'cause I was hungry. Our old duchess, Alto, thought that was a selfish thing to do. 'How can an selfish mutt like you eat and lounge around when our king could die?' So, I don't do it anymore at times like this. Apparently eating and sleeping shows that I don't care."

"She said that?" asked Windwalker. Tenor nodded again. Windwalker nuzzled his neck.

"I know you're no selfish mutt," she said. "I know I've called you that before, but it was far from true. Besides I would have thought you'd be used to being called names by now."

"You could get used to a broken bone too, but that doesn't mean it's not going to hurt," Tenor pointed out.

"I suppose that's true," said Windwalker. Tenor looked over at Re. His face was scrunched up due to the tube in his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"If Re didn't exist, all that abuse would have turned me into a ruthless killer," he said. "I would've ripped out the throats of every dragon who bullied me." He gripped the soft dirt in his talons.

"If Re didn't exist, we probably would have lost the Song war," Windwalker said. "Chris wouldn't have been raised like he was, I wouldn't have met him, and we wouldn't have a strong warrior fighting for us." Tenor laid his head on his front paws.

Aurora landed in the plaza. Her face was expressionless. The riders' dragons noticed her almost at once. They stopped what they were doing and went over to her.

"Hello your majesty," said Stormfly. "Where's Re?" Aurora sighed.

"He got hit by an avalanche last night," she said. "He's in critical condition." The other dragons gasped.

"Is Chris alright?" asked Hookfang.

"Yeah, he feels Re's injuries but didn't get injured himself," Aurora explained.

"Well, at least they're still alive," said Meatlug.

"Yes," Aurora agreed.

"Can we see him?" asked Skullcrusher. Aurora sighed again.

"Yes, you may," she said. "As long as your quiet."

"We will ma'am," said Toothless softly. They followed the queen up to the Golden Apple Tree. Edelweiss and the dragonets were off playing in the woods. Windwalker and Tenor were taking turns checking on them. Serenity and Chris were sitting in their chairs, talking quietly. Re was laying perfect still. Everyone looked up when the queen landed with the Berkian dragons.

"Any change?" Aurora asked.

"It's still the morning ma'am," said Serenity. "This will take sometime to recover from. However, I still see no sign of him dying yet."

"How bad is he hurt?" asked Stormfly.

"His backbone and skull got damaged," Serenity said. "Luckily his bones are strong, an avalanche like that would have killed a human."

"What king would allow a mountain to just fall on him?" asked Windwalker. Aurora flinched, she hadn't told the others the details due to the fact that she was so worried.

"The kind that lets the mountain fall on him, rather then let it fall on someone else," she said. "I would have been hit by the avalanche, if Re hadn't pushed me out of the way in time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Days went by, Re stayed in his same position. Aurora never left his side. Serenity checked on him everyday. He was stable, and not getting any worse. Chris helped in anyway he could, using the special connection he and Re shared. The Berkians visited at least once a day to see if their king had improved. The vikings new about the situation by now.

One evening Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, and their dragons were paying the Draconians a visit. Chris and Windwalker were off flying to pass the time, the young Draconians were out playing, and Tenor was fast asleep in the tree. Serenity was checking on Re and giving him was though his tube.

"Will his horn grow back?" asked Astrid.

"No," said Aurora. "If he was a hatchling it would grow back, but he's an adult."

"Is it painful to break a horn like that?" asked Hiccup.

"Not really," Aurora said again. "Dragon horns are made of the same stuff as human fingernails. It doesn't hurt to cut them, but it does hurt to pull them out." She stood, up stretched her wings for a few minuets, then laid back down.

"I can make him a horn," Hiccup offered. "Made of gold, or something." Aurora smiled at him.

"I appreciate the ofer," she said. "But gold isn't strong enough, and can be quite heavy.

"It would mach his armor though," Astrid pointed out.

"Indeed it would," said Aurora. "But his armor it merely the color of gold, but not actually made of gold."

"I'll be right back, I have another idea," Hiccup said. He jumped up, mounted Toothless, and took off.

"Does he really need two horns?" asked Astrid.

"It would give him a more balance flight," Aurora answered. "And would greatly help him in battle. Dragons can't really use swords and shields. So they have to use their talons, horns, and a head plate."

"That makes perfect sense," said Astrid. At that moment Hiccup and Toothless returned. They landed and Hiccup dismounted. He had his special shield with the Night Fury insignia on it.

"What about this stuff?" he asked, handing the shield to the queen. "It's very strong and very light." Aurora took it in her talons, and examined it. She tapped it lightly with her talons.

"Yes, this is more like it," she said. "This is quite an impressive shield." She gave it back. Suddenly Re inhaled a huge breath of air, but didn't wake up. They all looked at him for a minuet. Aurora nuzzled him gently.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Valka.

"Since we were eggs," said Aurora. "We hatched the same day, mere seconds apart." She yawned. It had been a long day of waiting.

"Aren't you going to stretch your legs?" asked Astrid. Aurora exhaled a huge puff of smoke.

"He's not going anywhere," said Serenity. "I'll watch him for you." Aurora heaved herself to her feet.

"Will you contact me if he wakes up?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said Serenity. She leaned back in her chair. Aurora spread her wings and took off.

"When will that brace come off?" asked Valka, pointing to the back brace on Re.

"Soon," said Serenity. "His spine is healing nicely. If all goes well, it may come off next week."

"So, he's not going to die then?" asked Astrid.

"The fact that his spine is healing is a good sign," said Serenity. "So, no I don't think he's going to die. When he'll recover however, I don't know."

"Does him having half a heart affect his chances?" asked Cloudjumper.

"No," said Serenity. "He may have half a heart, but it functions like as if it were whole and his heartbeat hasn't changed." She leaned over and stroked his left front paw, which was closest.

"I hope he gets better," said Valka. "He saved my life and got stabbed in the mouth in the process."

"I remember him coming home with that wound," said Serenity. "He lost quite a lot of blood."

"He was still able to fight Drago through all that," said Hiccup. "And fly all the way back here to Berk. He had to bare that injury for a whole 24 hours."

"Re has saved a lot of lives," said Serenity. "He told me once that he does it, not just because he's a king, but because it's fun." She giggled softly at the memory.

"Even when he's the one who gets hurt?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Serenity. "He only wants to recover so he can do it again." She gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I should go get started on that metal horn," said Hiccup. He got to his feet.

"You don't need to rush anything," said Serenity. "The back brace has to come off before you can put it on him." The other two got to their feet.

"Will you tell us when he wakes up?" asked Valka.

"Aurora wants to be the first to know, but I will tell you shortly afterwords," Serenity promised. They mounted their dragons.

"When are you going to fly again?" asked Valka.

"When my work here is done," said Serenity, gesturing to Re. The Berkians took off and headed back towards the village, Hiccup taking his shield with him.

The hospital was quiet in the hours before the rest of the Draconians returned. Serenity sat in the dragonnip next to her king. She checked on his spine again. It looked healed, but she still wanted to wait a week before taking it off. She gave him more water and liquidized golden apples. Finished, she leaned gently against his side. She stroked his neck.

"Please get well sire," she said in her soft, honey sweet voice. "No one wants you to die yet." The king just laid there, not responding.

However, Re did hear her. From his prospective he was looking down at the scene from a dragon's eye view. He was perched on the ledge over the house. He had heard all the talk about the many things he did in the past. He was debating whether or not he was going to go to the Dragon Heaven with Lord Draco and his parents, or go back to his family. Either option sounded wonderful. He would miss his family if he went up, and he missed his parents now. He looked up in the direction of the Dragon Heaven.

"Lord Draco, what am I to do?" he asked. At that moment two dragons flew down and landed in front of him. One was dark brown with orange eyes. He bronze armor with a huge topaz stone in the head plate. The other was light blue with a dark blue stripe down her back and neck. She wore azure blue armor with aquamarine gems in her head plate. She had the same blue eyes Re did. Re knew these two dragons at once.

"Mother, Father," he said, a note of respect in his voice.

"Hello, son," said his father, Jack. "You seem to be stuck."

"Perhaps we can help," said his mother, Idriss. She walked up to him and nuzzled his neck.

"I really missed you guys," Re said, nuzzling her back.

"We've missed you," said Jack. "You've done well in your years of reign."

"I thought you would disprove of the things I did," Re said. Jack took a deep breath.

"I was at first," he admitted. "Taking in two humans and letting them live in the castle, signing a treaty with the humans of this island, then sharing your heart with a human. These are things I would never have done, but watching the events that followed I can't help but be impressed." Re blushed.

"Now, about this decision at hand," said Idriss. "Draco has informed us that your time is not yet up."

"You still have much to do," Jack added. "You still have to crown these young dragonets and watch them take your place on the thrones."

"What about you?" Re asked.

"Don't worry about us son," said Idriss. "This lot need you more than we do." She then spotted the sad look on Re's face. She nuzzled him again.

"You'll see us again," she said. "But you will have Aurora and Tenor by your side, and the rest of them following shortly afterwords."

"I thought you didn't like Tenor," Re said.

"We like him," Jack said. "We hope someday to apologize to him for ignoring his troubles."

"He turned out to be such a fine dragon," said Idriss. "All thanks to you and Aurora." Re looked down at the scene again. Serenity was sitting back in her chair, waiting for the others to return.

"I'll wake up," he decided. "After that back brace comes off."

"A wise decision," said Jack. Re looked at his parents again.

"Thank you," he said. They nodded in unison.

"Draco is calling us back," Idriss said. "But we do look forward to seeing you again." They made ready to leave.

"We'll always love you Re," Jack said. Re smiled in response. He nuzzled his mother one last time, and she licked his cheek. Then they spread their wings and took off. Re sat on his haunches and watched them go. When they were out of sight, he laid down on the ledge to wait for the brace to come off.

A week later Serenity noticed that Re was very slowly improving. His spine was finally ready to be taken off. The other Draconians were relieved, especially Chris. He had suffered a sore back the whole time. The Draconians were gathered under the tree, the sun was setting. Serenity knelt beside Re and began unbuckling the back brace. She had X-rayed his spine earlier, and it was 100% healed. Serenity finished and carefully rolled Re onto his side so she could remove the brace. She left Re laying on his side, adjusting his head so the tube would still work. She took the back brace into the house and put it away.

"He looks a lot better," Aurora said. Serenity sat in the dragonnip beside Re's head, and gave him more water. The bump on his head had shrunk a great deal. Serenity had filed down his broken horn so it wasn't so jagged. Hiccup had been working on his metal horn.

Serenity gently stroked Re's neck. Aurora nuzzled his neck. Re moaned but didn't wake up.

"When will he wake up?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know," Serenity admitted. Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless landed next to the tree. Hiccup was holding something wrapped in leather.

"I have the metal horn," he announced. He dismounted.

"Thank you Hiccup," said Aurora, with a grateful smile. They all gathered around the picnic table. Hiccup put the horn on the table and unwrapped it. The metal horn gleamed in the light. It looked like Re's real horn, except that it was shiny silver. The lower edge of it had been sharpened into a blade. The wider end of it was hallowed out and lined with leather. There were leather straps that would secure the horn to what was left of the one.

"Wow," said Chris. "That's impressive work."

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"Let's see if it fits," said Serenity. She carefully lifted the metal horn and carried it over to Re.

Hiccup helped her secure the horn into place, and strap it down. Hiccup made sure it was nice and snug. The horn fit perfectly. Serenity stroked Re's snout.

"Thank you, again," said Aurora as Hiccup got back on Toothless.

"Let us know when he wakes up," Hiccup said.

"We will," Aurora promised. Hiccup and Toothless took off. Aurora laid beside Re. She used her magic to make sure the metal horn could never be knocked off in battle.

"We've all done our parts Re," she whispered. "Now please wake up." She nuzzled him.

Re remained unmoving for the rest of the day. The Draconians went to bed when the moon came out. Aurora stayed in her spot. She laid her head down beside Re's, her nose touching his. She fell asleep a few minuets later. She prayed to Lord Draco to help him wake up soon.

Early the following morning, while everyone was still sleeping. Serenity came outside, to give Re more water. She knelt beside his head. She stroked his snout, letting him know she was next to him. She was about to pour water into the tube, when Re shifted.

"Re?" Serenity asked, putting down the canteen. "Re, are you okay sire?" The king moaned and shifted again. He nibbled at the tube in his mouth. Then at long last, his blue eyes opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Re blinked a few times, then lifted his head. He groaned in pain. Suddenly he felt soft, gentle hands on his neck and snout.

"Is that you Serenity?" he whispered.

"Yes, sire," Serenity said. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy," Re answered. "That's in my mouth?"

"It's a tube so I can give you water," Serenity said. She carefully removed the tube, now that he was awake. Re smacked his lips when the tube was out.

"You were out for a long time," Serenity said. "We were all worried about you."

"I know, I heard everything," Re said. "My brain and ears were still working." He shifted slightly.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Serenity asked.

"No, not yet," he said. "Where's Aurora?"

"She's right next to you," Serenity assured him. Re turned his head and saw Aurora sleeping next to him, and their two dragonets sleeping next to her. He nudged her head gently.

"Aurora," he said hoarsely. "Wake up." Aurora stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw Re's eyes open she nuzzled him back.

"You're okay," she said, all teary-eyed.

"Did you get out of that fine?" Re asked.

"Yes, thank you," Aurora said. "I don't think I could survive without you." Re purred.

"Serenity, could you give us a minuet?" Re asked.

"Yes sir," Serenity said. She got up and went into the house. Re turned back to Aurora.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" he asked.

"Few bruises," said Aurora. "But you got the worst of it." She looked at his metal horn. Re felt around with his paw, to figure out what she was looking at. He felt the metal horn, and he sighed.

"I broke a horn huh?" he said, sadly.

"Hiccup made you that one," said Aurora. "Is it too heavy?"

"A bit," Re admitted. "But I'm adaptable." He shook his head a few times.

"I can lighten if for you," Aurora offered.

"Please," Re said. Aurora blew a small blue flame at the metal horn, using her magic to make it no heavier than his organic horn.

"Thanks," Re said. He nuzzled her neck, and she nuzzled his.

"You should get up," Aurora said. Re shifted around so his legs were underneath him. He hesitated, then heaved himself to his feet. Aurora got up as well, carefully so she didn't wake up Apollo and Avalon. Re stood where he was, swaying slightly. He felt dizzy from laying down for so long. He stretched his wings, which were very stiff. The membrane was scared from the avalanche. He stretched his legs and neck. He still felt weak. He couldn't hold his head at its full height, it would make him dizzy. He sighed deeply.

"You okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, just dizzy," Re said.

"lay down you'll feel better," said Aurora. Re did so rather heavily. Aurora lay next to him. At that moment Apollo and Avalon woke up. Avalon was to first notice that Re was awake.

"Daddy! You're up!" she exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and ran up to him, Apollo not far behind. They rammed into him a bit too roughly. Re grunted.

"Good to see you too," he said.

"Careful you guys," said Aurora. Re nuzzled the two dragonets. It lifted his spirits, seeing them.

"Thanks for not dying," said Avalon.

"You're welcome," Re chuckled. The rest of the Draconians woke up at that point. Chris, Serenity, and Edelweiss came out of the house. Edelweiss ran up her grandfather and hugged his neck. Re nuzzled her.

"Good to have you back," said Tenor. "I hate playing the waiting game."

"Me too," said Re. "But I didn't want to wake up until the back brace came off."

"Logical," said Windwalker. Re shifted and ruffled his wings.

"I'm gonna try and stand up again," he said. They all backed up, giving him space. Re gave a deep breath. Then he heaved himself onto he feet. He didn't feel as weak.

"You want to try flying?" asked Aurora. "The Berkians have also been anxiously waiting your recovery." Re considered.

"I'll walk first, then fly back afterwords," he said. Edelweiss ran up to him, and hugged his leg.

"Can I ride on your back?" she asked nicely. Re looked down at her. He knelt down, carefully wrapped his tail around her waist, and heaved her onto his back. He stood up again.

They went down the hill towards the plaza. The village was bustling with vikings and dragons. Toothless was dozing off outside the blacksmith. He looked up when the Draconians entered the plaza.

"The king's alive," he roared happily. Everyone in hearing range looked to see that it was true. The riders and dragons gathered around them. Re held his head as high as he could without getting dizzy.

"You're all better," said Toothless.

"Yes," Re said. Hiccup joined them.

"That horn looks good on you Re," he said.

"Thanks," Re said. "I understand this is your doing." He gestured to his metal horn with his wing.

"Yes," said Hiccup.

"I appreciate it," Re said. He shuffled his wings. "I should try flying with it."

"You feel well enough to fly?" asked Aurora.

"One way to find out," Re said. He looked over his wing at Edelweiss. Chris stepped forward and got her off Re's back. The king then spread his wings and took off.

At first flying was difficult, due to the fact that he had beed grounded for so long. He teetered sharply for several minuets. It caused him to fall towards the ocean. Then his colors changed, and he unlocked his titan wing which gave him an extra boost. He stabilized in the air. He shot upward with a thrust of his wings. His titan wing had upgraded slightly. His scales hardened into natural armor, stronger and lighter than his metal armor. He mate a mental note to himself to reward his good dragon healer for taking care of him.

The other Draconians and Berkians watched as he soared over the ocean and sea stacks. Then Re turned and headed back towards the plaza. He swooped down and landed beside Aurora.

"That felt wonderful," Re said. He stretched his wings, then folded them.

"Nothing stops you does it?" said Astrid.

"Nope," Re said. The flight seemed to have cheered him up. His scales when back to normal. He turned to Aurora and whispered something in her ear. She glanced over at Serenity, and nodded.

"So, when are you guys heading back to Dragon Island?" asked Hiccup.

"Tomorrow," said Re. "I could use a night's rest before heading back." He yawned.

"You should start now," said Aurora, slightly sternly.

"Very well," Re said. "Thanks again for the horn."

"You're welcome," Hiccup said. The Draconians turned and headed back up to the apple tree.

When they got back Re laid back down on the grass. Aurora laid next to him. The dragonets climbed up into the apple tree. Chris and Serenity sat in her chairs, and Edelweiss sat on Chris's lap.

"Thanks for saving me," Aurora said, humbly. "I'm sorry you got hurt though." Re nuzzled her neck.

"I wasn't so lucky last time," he said. They all looked at him.

"Last time?" asked Tenor. Re sighed, his cheerful mood vanished. He looked at Aurora again.

"You can tell them Re," she said. "It's about time you did." Re sighed again.

"Very well," he said. "This happened when we were about Black Widow's age, before Tenor's egg came. Aurora and I were out practicing our flying, since we were new to the art. We were flying along the western cliffs. We had been warned to not get so close to the cliffs, due to falling rocks. I spotted a stone archway attached to the cliff face. I wanted to fly threw it, Aurora was cautious. I talked her into it however, saying it would be a fun adrenaline rush if an avalanche occurred. We went through it. I made it through fine, but there was an avalanche and three huge boulders hit the archway as Aurora was passing through. She was knocked out of the air, and buried under falling boulders. I panicked, I thought I'd killed her. I flew back to the castle as fast as I could and got my parents.

They came and dug her out. Aurora was unconscious and several of her bones were broken. My mother fetched the Healer Dragons. They came and carefully transferred her to the Bluegreen Hospital. My parents scolded me for being so reckless and ignoring the warning we were given. I was so ashamed and so guilty that I didn't want to fly again. Even long after Aurora recovered, I still didn't want to fly. Everyone was trying to get me off the ground but I refused. My parents got so fed up that they threw me outside, telling me if I wanted to come back in I would have to fly. Aurora kept me company, despite everyone to tell her to leave me be. She was a lot nicer about the whole thing. She eventually got me to fly again. Tenor's egg came the same day I flew again. When he came I had other things to worry about." Aurora nuzzled him. Re sighed a third time.

"She survived that?" asked Windwalker.

"Obviously," said Aurora. "I reckon I owe a lot of that to my magic."

"You didn't get mad at him?" asked Windwalker. Aurora gave her a hard look.

"I did, for a bit," she said. "But I could tell he was sorry, so I couldn't stay mad at him for long." Re laid his head down on his front paws.

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" asked Chris.

"It's not a memory I like remember," Re said. "Now I have officially redeemed myself."

"Well, good," said Aurora. Chris turned to Serenity.

"You want to go flying? Now that Dad's on his wings again?" he asked. Serenity smiled at him.

"Sure," she said. "That'd probably be a good idea, since I get the feeling Re's going to have you back in the arena tomorrow." They got up, Edelweiss ran to join her friends. Chris and Serenity mounted their dragons, and they took off. Re stretched his legs and wings. With the hospital quiet, the king and queen fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Chris and Serenity flew over the ocean and sea stacks. They flew for the whole afternoon. Then they landed on a large sea stack to give Tenor and Windwalker a short break. They dismounted. Serenity couldn't help but notice that Chris didn't look entirely happy. She walked up beside him and gripped his hand gently.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you happy that Re's okay?"

"I am," Chris said. "I just realized I almost lost my father. I don't know why that's effecting me now of all times. I guess it's because I had a lot of faith in you the whole time."

"Well you didn't loose him," Serenity said. "I knew there would be a lot of pressure, being a healer for such a high ranking dragon." Chris looked at her.

"Thanks for saving him," he said.

"You're welcome," Serenity said. She kissed his cheek.

"Well, we should get back," Chris said. "It's getting dark." Tenor and Windwalker got to their feet. Chris and Serenity mounted them and they took off.

The sun was starting to set when they landed next to the apple tree. Re and Aurora were wide awake. They looked up when the others landed. Chris and Serenity dismounted.

"Had a good time?" Re asked.

"Yes sir," said Serenity.

"Are you okay Dad?" Chris asked. Re beamed.

"Perfectly fine," Re said. The two riders sat in their chairs. Tenor and Windwalker laid down on the dragonnip. Re saw something wrong with Tenor.

"Are you alright Tenor, you look awfully thin," he said. Tenor looked at himself, he did look thin. His ribs were starting to show.

"I haven't eaten since the avalanche," he said.

"Why?" asked Re.

"Alto snapped at him for eating a stag when you were hit by lightening," Windwalker said, before Tenor could open his mouth. Re flinched at the memory.

"Well, I'm not dying," he said. "You should go eat something, it's no use starving yourself." Tenor took a deep breath.

"Very well," he said. He stood up and stretched his wings. "I'll go to the feeding station for now." He spread his wings and took off. Edelweiss and the dragonets climbed out of the tree and joined their elders.

The sun soon set and Re lit the fire pit. The young Draconians soon fell asleep. Tenor came back feeling much better. They were all looking forward to returning to Dragon Island.

"Well, we should head to bed," said Serenity, as the three of them got to their feet.

"Just a minuet Serenity," said Aurora, also getting up. "My I see your locket?" Serenity pulled out her locket and handed it to the queen, slightly nervous. Aurora examined it.

"Re told me it needs a new chain," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Serenity.

"Then it's about time it got one," said Aurora. "As a reward for saving Re's life."

"I never require payment though," said Serenity. "My services are payment for your hospitality." Aurora didn't appear to hear her. She carefully placed the locket on Serenity's neck, right on top of her collar bone. Suddenly tiny, golden rods began branching out of the locket and linking together, forming a chain. The chain grew longer. Soon the two ends of the chain joined together at the back of her neck. The magic didn't stop there however. A flash of silver went around the chain, and it was suddenly embedded with tiny gems; sapphires, emeralds, and onyx stones.

Aurora lowered her paw, and took a sep back. She seemed satisfied.

"Thank you," said Serenity, her cheeks turned pink. She hugged Aurora's neck. The queen hugged her back. They separated after a minuet.

"Now, off to bed with you," Aurora said, beaming. Serenity went back over to Chris and Edelweiss. The three of them went into the house and closed the door. Aurora laid back down beside Re. The king yawned.

"You like giving them treasures don't you," said Aurora.

"I'd give them more if they let me," Re said.

"Well, you can't blame them for wanting to work for their gold," said Aurora. She laid her head on his shoulders.

"They're probably the only humans that do," said Re. He laid his head down on his front paws. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning the Draconians all felt restored enough to fly back to Dragon Island. The three humans came out of the house and the dragons got to their feet. Chris and Serenity mounted their dragons, and Edelweiss mounted Black Widow. They made their way down to the plaza where the vikings and dragons were working. The Berkian riders spotted their allies in the plaza and went over.

"You guys heading back," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," Re said. "No offense to my good dragon healer, but that hospital can feel a bit cramped with all of us around the tree."

"When are you going back to Draconia?" asked Astrid. Aurora looked up at the sky, and her face went blank.

"It's only starting to get cold, so in a few weeks I reckon," she said.

"Maybe we can come to Draconia next summer," said Hiccup. "If that's okay with you." The Draconians exchanged a surprised glance.

"Hmm, never had outside guests before," said Re, scratching his neck casually. "But I don't see it as a problem. We would really look forward to it." The Draconian dragons spread their wings and took off. They flew over the village and out over the horizon.


End file.
